One example of a known double-shell tank used for transporting and storing a liquefied gas is a horizontal type cylindrical double-shell tank disclosed in Patent Literature 1. The double-shell tank includes an inner shell and an outer shell. The inner shell stores the liquefied gas. The outer shell forms a vacuum space as a thermal insulating layer between the inner shell and the outer shell.